Cold As You
by likeEdwardlovesBella
Summary: You have a way of coming easily to me… And when you take, you take the very best of me… I've never been anywhere as cold as you… HGXDM Songfic written to 'Cold as You' by Taylor Swift.


**Title: Cold As You**

**Pairing: Hermione/Draco**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: You have a way of coming easily to me… And when you take, you take the very best of me… I've never been anywhere as cold as you… HGXDM Songfic written to 'Cold as You' by Taylor Swift. **

**Cold As You**

**.**

**.**

_You have a way of coming easily to me_

_And when you take, you take the very best of me_

_So I start a fight cause I need to feel something_

_And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sobs racked her shattered frame as her mind slowly began to process the information it was being fed. "H-h-how could y-you?" She asked, trying to get a grip on herself.

"It was easy, really." Was his cold reply. "She was there. So was I. You had to see this coming."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. This wasn't happening. Not to her. Other women were cheated on; never Hermione Malfoy. It was other women's husband that were disloyal and conniving; not Draco.

"I love you." She whispered. "Why? Why wasn't I good enough for you? Why did you need anyone else?"

"Malfoys have cheated on their spouses for years. You should have known this coming in." He replied simply with a shrug. "Sex is sex, Hermione. I need it, and at the time, I wasn't getting any."

"I was at work!" She exclaimed.

"Precisely. I was horny, you were unavailable. She was."

**.**

**.**

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere as cold as you  
_

**.**

**.**

As she sat there at the large kitchen table, pen in hand, papers in front of her, something inside of Hermione broke. This was it… She was actually going to get a divorce. Hermione Malfoy would no longer exist after she signed these papers…

"You can do it." An encouraging voice to her right said, placing his hand atop hers; the one that still held her wedding ring in place.

"I know. I just need a few more seconds of marriage to the man I love before I let it all go."

"You mean the man that cheated on you." The lawyer corrected.

"No." Hermione answered assuredly. "They're not the same person. I was married to Draco. The man that cheated on me was Malfoy."

The lawyer looked at her with a confused look on his face.

She chuckled. "You obviously didn't go to school with us."

"No, I didn't. But if you don't mind, I do have other appointments to make…" He said, gesturing to the papers.

"Right." She sighed. Her hand began to shake as she signed her name across all of the appropriate places, marking the pages with tears as she went.

"Thank you, ma'am." The lawyer said after she had finished. "I know this was difficult, and I really do wish you the best of luck in all of this."

"Thank you." She replied.

And without another word the man apparated away, leaving Hermione to sob in solace.

**.**

**.**

_You put u walls and paint them all a shade of gray_

_And I stood there loving you and wished them all away_

_And you come away with a great little story_

_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

**.**

**.**

"Did she really not know all this time?" Blaise asked, sending a wink to the cute witch at the end of the bar.

"Nope. I'm not entirely sure how. I wasn't exactly making a point of keeping it a secret." Draco replied, waving at the friend of the aforementioned cute witch.

"I can't believe she actually filed for divorce."

"I can. That's Hermione for you. She has her moral code, and I have mine. I can't help it that mine is broken." He said with a grin.

"I still don't understand why you married her in the first place."

Draco shrugged, downing another shot of firewhiskey. "I dunno, mate. It was after the war, she was a big hero, I was the scum of the Earth. She was my ticket back to popularity. Because of her I got my job at the ministry, the house, my fortune… It was convenient."

"Way to be a sick bastard." Blaise said, lifting his glass to the blonde in a toast.

"It's not like she didn't get anything out of it. The sex was pretty great."

Blaise nodded absentmindedly. "I think it's time to make our move." He said, gesturing to the two witches they had been flirting with all night.

"Sounds good. I'm ready to get out of here anyway."

**.**

**.**  
_  
You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you  
(Died for you)_

**.**

**.**

It was so odd now… To see her ex-hubsband around the office; having to watch him flirt with every witch in sight, be picked up for dates, and occassionally catch him shagging someone in his office.

But she wasn't upset anymore. No, Hermione Granger was going to be okay. Because it was true; this man wasn't the man she had married. Draco no longer inhabited that body; Satan did.

And as long as she didn't think too hard, or reflect back too far, she was okay. It was easy to pretend things weren't what they are. It wasn't the life she had once imagined she would have, but it was still an okay life…

Sure, it was true that she didn't see anyone much anymore, or leave the house except for work, or even attempt to keep up her appearance anymore… But life was okay. Because she had the memory of a life that never was.

**.**

**.**

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Every smile you fake is so condescending_

_Counting all the scars you made_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

**.**

**.**


End file.
